Russian Roulette
by Washbrained
Summary: Danny wants to become a full ghost, and is willing to murder his human half to do that. So he joins in on a lethal game of ghost Russian Roulette. Rated for graphic suicide, gore, murder, and a sex scene. DxV, mild DxE.


**H.:** I am not glamorizing Russian Roulette in this story, nor do I encourage anyone to try it, suicidal or not. **Don't** play this game.

Disclaimer: I own neither Danny Phantom nor Russian Roulette, thank you very much. I also don't own Ayria's "My Device", which I listened to for five hours straight while I wrote this.

* * *

Danny was the first one out when the bell rang, signaling the long-awaited end of school, at least for the weekend. He trudged down the steps, head down, fists clenched in his pockets, eyes hard and cold. Students pushed past him restlessly, eager to begin their planned fun. Loud, insistent chatter nipped at Danny's ears, but he took no notice. No one was sharing his weekend plans. Call him selfish, but today was _his _day, no one else's. This day had slowly formulated in his thoughts for many months, perhaps even a year or two; he couldn't give a specific time amount, he had lost his own sense of time long ago. He only knew that today was the day. He could feel it, cliche as that sounded. When he had woken up earlier in the day to find his heart thudding slightly faster than usual, his blood swimming more strongly through his veins, and a thin slice of sweat crowning his palms, he just _knew _that today was the day.

The day to finally succumb to the dark, tempting thoughts that stole sleep and comfort from him, and let them steal his breath instead. A thin, dusty sense of time returned to him. He was perfectly aware of what time it was right now. It was time to end it all.

Danny quickened his steps. Ahead of him, holding hands and chatting the seconds away, were his former best friends. Tucker and Sam. They had been such an unbreakable group only two years ago; needless to say, residents of Amity Park who were familiar with this clan were shocked when they went their separate ways. Not one could fathom why, but Danny knew. Tucker and Sam had borne the disease of ghost-fighting for too long; they became too sick to make an effort anymore. They wanted normal lives, normal activities, and a normal relationship--with each other. Danny didn't want normal. To him, ghost-fighting was not a disease, but a cure. The tightrope he walked that was the thin, misty border between life and death kept him alive, not only in body, but in spirit as well. He knew that without his ghost half, he would have withered away and faded out of existence long ago. So when Tucker and Sam made their decision, he left. He had loved them, he truly had. But his ghost half left no room for emotion, and whenever he looked at them now, he felt nothing.

He wanted to become a ghost. A whole one. He was willing to get rid of his human half in order to achieve that. Which was why he had planned this day for infinite seconds. Which was why he decided that the best way, the only way to be truly free, was to murder his human side.

He reached his house and flung the door open without a sign of acknowledgement to his family. He had learned a while back that it didn't matter anyways; his parents were always engrossed with whatever ecto-weapon they were creating, and his sister was off in college. He threw his backpack on the couch and made his way to the lab. His parents were in the kitchen today, working on an enormous machine gun. For a moment, he hesitated. Should he leave them a note of his suicide? Then the whizzing of their tools reached his ears, and his face hardened. No. They didn't deserve anything.

Danny walked down to the lab. He crossed piles of broken machinery and slabs of jagged metal before coming to a halt in front of the ghost portal. He stared up at it in awe. It glowed an enticing green and seemed to beckon him in, swirling eagerly. Almost subconsciously, he allowed a blue ring of pulsing power to surround him and transform him into his ghost side. Then he stepped into the portal.

He trembled slightly as he flew, the excitement of what he was about to do surging through his veins like an electric drug. He flew with purpose to a small, green block of land hovering in the purple air of the ghost zone. Not a trace of fear trickled in his heart. It was time.

He landed gracefully on the dark green pavement and strode towards the black, shadowed alley where his human half would be terminated. He stopped at the mouth of the alley, two tall, blood-stained buildings towering ominously above him, caving him in. He stared into the blackness, heart beating unevenly against his chest as if it were not sure whether it wanted escape or captivity. His fingers twitched.

"So you came after all, ghost child," a voice growled from within the dark. Green flames suddenly unwrapped themselves from the blanket of blackness and flared to life. Skulker was illuminated in the sick, green light, grinning wickedly. "Didn't think you had the guts. I'm impressed. Of course, anyone would come for the little prize we got here."

The green flames shed more light upon the alley as they danced the twisted tango of the undead, and Ember suddenly gleamed into view. Danny felt his legs go weak until they were nothing but a swaying mist beneath his abdomen. A low, smooth voice chuckled seductively.

"You like what you see, baby pop?"

A tight, dark blue, sleeveless shirt clung to her torso, cradling her swollen breasts perfectly. Her flaming blue hair was not in its signature ponytail but instead cascaded down her shoulders, highlighting all the right features. A split down the front of her shirt revealed a teasing amount of curved flesh, and the open back with thin straps stitched across caged her concaved lower back and accentuated her rear. The black leather pants that encased her lower body seemed to literally grab her rounded ass and slowly caress her perfectly-shaped thighs whenever she moved. Black high heels shone darkly, and her pump lips were pulled back in a luscious smirk. She lifted a slender finger, the nail painted an alluring black, and beckoned him forward.

"Then come and get it."

Danny felt himself follow without thought. Skulker grinned evilly at him and grabbed the back of his hazmat suit before he could go any further.

"Just a minute, ghost child," he leered. "There are rules to this game, you know."

Danny looked at him blankly, thoughts lost in desire. Then he blinked and managed to focus his attention on the mechanical hunter. With a sly grin, Skulker pulled out a revolver and held it up for Danny to observe.

It was not a regular revolver, of course. It blazed with ghostly energy and seemed to bulge with the intense power it held.

"I trust you know how to play Russian Roulette, ghost child?" Skulker inquired skeptically. Danny nodded, unable to tear his gaze from the glaring revolver. His heart delivered another series of blows to his chest before calming.

"Well, this game is only slightly different. The rules are the same, only since we are already dead, the bullet will quite literally wipe us out of existence. Although I suppose that for you, it would only kill your human half." He eyed Danny suspiciously. "That's why you're here, isn't it? You want to die."

Danny did not have the strength to pretend that Skulker's assumption was incorrect. The revolver was so captivating; it was feeding from his mental strength, shredding it from his mind and gnawing slowly, savoring it.

Skulker understood the gun's mesmerizing effects, and didn't press him for answers. "I should have guessed as much," he muttered. "There's no way a creature can exist as something so abominable as a half-breed like you. Explains why Plasmius killed himself too."

Danny felt a thin wave of sadness struggle to drown him at the sound of these words. Vlad had been the only one who understood the pain of being a _something_--not a human, not a ghost. A freak. Their intimate relationship had been shocking to most, but to them, it was perfectly logical. Danny licked his lips subconsciously as the memory of their last kiss nudged at him. Being a halfa had become too much for Vlad to bear, and they hadn't been deep enough in love for life to not seem so chokingly dark. What proceeded was inevitable.

At the sound of an agonized scream, Danny had rushed down and found the only other one of his kind sprawled on the cold, tiled floor of his lab, shaking weakly in a pool of green-tainted, red blood. A thick, metal pole protruded revoltingly from his shuddering chest, sending little sparks of electricity into the air every few seconds. When Danny tried to pull it out, it electrocuted him, and a sick feeling of empty horror had overcome him. He had known before he tried to yank the pole out that he was going to be alone very soon. All he could do was hold Vlad's head in his lap as excruciating sobs overcame him, and listen to Vlad's final words.

_"I love you, Daniel," _he had choked out, blood pouring through his trembling mouth. _"I'm sorry...it must end this way. But I...I want freedom...from this curse. You can be...free...with me one day, too...Daniel. We can be free...together..." _And then his gasping breaths had stopped, his head lolled to the side, and his eyes stared into nothing. Danny had leant down and their lips touched for the last time. Then he had stood and walked away, never looking back.

Danny blinked away tears. Skulker allowed him a moment to compose himself, then stared directly into his eyes.

"This is no ordinary game, ghost child," he warned darkly, locking eye contact. "There is no 'start over', and no second chances. Once you lose, that's it. There's no going back once you've started." He lowered the revolver. "Do you want to play?"

A million images flashed through Danny's mind; a million voices scissored at his mental ears. Tucker and Sam, holding hands. The exhaustion smothering their eyes as they told Danny that enough was enough. _"You're on your own, Danny. We're done." _Their backs as they abandoned him forever. The cruel sneers and laughter of his peers as they shoved him and chanted, _"Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak!" _The faces of his parents came to view, but they were smeared black, and he couldn't make out any features. They were strangers to him now. And finally, Vlad's bloody face, trembling as he died in Danny's lap. _"I love you, Daniel...We can be free...together..."_

Danny stiffened and stared at Skulker, eyes hard, cold, and empty.

"I want to play."

Skulker paused before a smirk crept slowly across his face.

"Very well then, ghost child." He threw the revolver at Ember and sat down on the damp, green pavement of the alley, Danny seating himself as well. There were six other ghosts sitting in a circle with them. Danny immediately recognized them--next to him was Kitty, combing her hair with a black, bone-handled comb, her face hosting a bored expression. Beside her sat her boyfriend, Johnny 13, looking slightly nervous but hiding it well. To their left were Penelope Spectra and her assistant, Bertrand. Spectra's features were worn with lack of youth; a carnival had arrived in Amity Park a few days ago, and she was starving for misery. Bertrand's face was expressionless, although a sliver of worry tinted his crimson eyes. Desiree sat next to them in what appeared to be meditation, and beside her was Technus, radiating confidence and not seeming worried at all.

Ember walked to the circle, black heels clacking against the pavement, and placed the gun in the middle. As she leant down, Danny caught an eyeful of the rounded flesh her shirt poorly concealed, and a hungry blush colored his cheeks. Ember noticed and winked at him, smirking. She left the circle and leaned seductively against one of the brick walls that towered over them. Skulker reached in his pocket and pulled out a handful of glowing green bullets, which he placed next to the revolver.

"The game is just like regular Russian Roulette," Skulker began to explain authoratively. "You put in a bullet, spin the cylinder, pull the trigger and pray to whatever god you worship that you don't die. Whoever wins gets to fuck that babe over there." He gestured to Ember, who waved flirtatiously at the players. "Now that is a prize even you females cannot resist." Considering the hungry look in Kitty, Spectra, and Desiree's eyes, it was evident that they agreed.

Skulker grabbed the revolver and one bullet. He inserted the bullet into the gun chamber, spun the cylinder, and placed the barrel against his temple without fear. Danny stared anxiously at him, suddenly aware of the seriousness of this lethal game. Skulker grinned at the wall opposite him.

"And now, we play."

He pulled the trigger. An empty click resounded, and Skulker let out a whoop of triumph. He passed the revolver to Technus and winked at Ember, who smirked in approval and knelt down to take her shoes off. She tossed them into the circle. Technus put a bullet next to the first one and cackled confidently as he spun the cylinder.

"Pitiful fools!" he cried. "A simple bullet cannot kill me, for I, Technus, have endured much worse and survived! I cannot be killed by this meager bullet, for I have much skill which has saved me time and again! This game will be won quickly by me, for I, Technus, cannot be ki--"

A loud bang echoed through the alley as soon as the trigger was pulled. Technus's last syllable hung in the air, eerily incomplete. The ghosts stared in horrified fascination as the revolver fell from Technus's hand, and he slumped unceremoniously forward, blood seeping through the gaping hole in the side of his head and staining the pavement. Skulker, unfazed, picked up the revolver and passed it to Desiree just as Technus's body shuddered and dissolved into a lifeless pile of ectoplasm. Desiree stared at the dark stain that was once Technus, gulping audibly. With shaking fingers, she placed a bullet where Technus's had been, spun the cylinder, and pressed the barrel to the side of her head. Her large hair covered most of her hand, but it was still evident that it was quivering. Abandoning her usual brave persona, she squeezed her eyes shut, muttered a quick prayer under breath, and pulled the trigger.

A soft click sounded. Desiree's eyes widened comically and she stared at the revolver in utter disbelief before allowing a shaky laugh to escape her tightly-drawn lips. She hurriedly passed the gun to Spectra and recoiled from it as if it had burned her. With a tired shrug of indifference, Spectra reached for another bullet and placed it next to Desiree's. Ember turned so she was facing the wall and reached around, untying one of the strings that held the back of her shirt together with agonizing slowness. After giving the cylinder a weak spin, Spectra put the barrel casually against her temple and pulled the trigger. Another soft click sounded. Seeming a little disappointed, she handed the revolver to Bertrand wordlessly as Ember undid another string. Bertrand held the gun for a brief moment before inserting a bullet next to the others. He spun the cylinder, pressed the barrel to his head, and pulled the trigger.

Another bang echoed through the alley and Bertrand crumpled to the pavement, staining the green cement. His body dissolved almost immediately into ectoplasm. Spectra fingered the ground where his body had once lay and looked at Skulker with tired, tormented eyes.

"I want to die now," she told him quietly. Skulker shook his head.

"It's not up to you," he reminded her firmly. "Now pass the gun to the ghost child."

Lowering her gaze, she gave the revolver to Danny. He stared at it, fear leaking into his heart for the first time. There really was no turning back now. He picked up a bullet from the diminishing pile and deposited it a bit shakily in its rightful hole. Three spaces were already filled in the gun chamber; there were only five free spaces left. Spinning the cylinder dutifully, Danny pressed the barrel to his temple, gripping the handle tightly until his knuckles turned white. His heart lashed mercilessly against his chest, his blood gushed roughly through his veins, and thick beads of sweat began to accumulate on his forehead. _I love you, Vlad, _he thought mournfully and pulled the trigger.

_Click_.

Danny sat stiffly, unable to believe he was still alive. He released the shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding and allowed a small smile of relief to enrich his features. Ember, still smirking, turned around to face the circle again, and undid the last string. Her top fell gracefully to the ground, uncovering a pair of flawlessly sculpted breasts, barely containable in her black, lacy, see-through bra. Danny gawked at the spectacle and passed the revolver blindly to Kitty, who accepted it with neither confidence nor fear. She glared slightly at Johnny, who was also shamelessly drinking in the sight of Ember, before inserting a bullet into the fourth space. She spun the cylinder without excitement or dread, and buried the barrel in her hair. Casting her boyfriend an almost sorrowful glance, she wrapped her finger around the trigger and pulled it.

The bang that was emitted afterwards pulled Johnny's eyes away from Ember's tempting breasts and to his girlfriend, who lay limp on the now bloody pavement. As Johnny reached out fruitlessly to touch her one last time, she disintegrated, leaving only air for Johnny to grasp. He let his hand fall.

"Damn," he muttered, too shocked to say much else. "I was hoping I'd die first."

Shrugging, he picked the revolver up, inserted another bullet, and spun the cylinder. He pressed the barrel emotionlessly to his temple.

"Well, here goes nothing, I guess."

He pulled the trigger, and a soft click replied. Johnny removed the gun from his head and looked down at it.

"Damn," he muttered again, before handing the revolver over to Skulker. Ember undid the button of her leather pants and pulled them down with torturing slowness. A pair of long, pale, slender legs came into view, a band of black lace tied around Ember's upper right thigh. The only article of clothing covering Ember's crotch area was a pair of lacy black panties. Danny's face heated up, and his growing erection pushed against the tight cloth of his suit. Skulker paused to admire Ember's legs before he placed another bullet in a space of the revolver. He spun the cylinder almost eagerly and pressed the barrel to his metallic temple, grinning bravely as he pulled the trigger. A quiet click resounded, and he uttered another triumphant holler before tossing the revolver to Desiree. Reaching around, Ember undid the back of her bra and threw it in the circle, baring her breasts for all to enjoy.

Apparently feeling a bit more confident since a few players had survived, Desiree entered another bullet into one of the reducing spaces and spun the cylinder with steady hands. Raising the barrel to her temple, she smiled slightly as she pulled the trigger. The bang that succeeded slapped the smile off her face, and she crumpled to the ground, an expression of shocked horror etched on her face as the revolver clattered on the bloodstained pavement. Spectra reached down and grabbed the revolver, opening the chamber to check how many spaces were left. She looked up at Skulker almost pleadingly.

"I'm going to die this time," she insisted. "But I want to enjoy the prize a little bit before I do. Only for a minute."

Skulker studied her carefully before relenting.

"Fine," he agreed, motioning for Ember to enter the circle. "But only for a minute."

Ember stepped into the circle as Spectra stood up shakily after inserting another bullet into a space. Hesitating for a split second, Spectra thrust her fingers through Ember's flaming hair and kissed her roughly. Parting from the rocker ghost's swelling lips, she trailed her tongue down her chest and sucked at the protruding flesh that the now neglected bra had uncovered. Ember moaned. Johnny and Danny watched with starving eyes as Spectra continued downwards and licked her thighs, tugging weakly at the band of lace. Just as she was about to slip her tongue into Ember's panties, however, Skulker picked the revolver up and pointed it at Spectra's forehead.

"Alright, ghost. You had your fun. Time's up." Spectra pulled away from Ember's crotch and stared at Skulker with empty eyes, back straight, shoulders pulled back, raising her forehead so the ghost hunter would have the perfect shot. He fired the revolver and Spectra fell backwards, a thin stream of blood painting the pavement before she dissolved into ectoplasm. Ember frowned in disappointment as her arousal began to ebb away, and she trudged back to the wall to resume leaning against it.

Danny caught the gun when Skulker threw it at him, fighting down rising feelings of fear. Opening the chamber, he peered anxiously at the remaining empty spaces. There were only two spaces left. Swallowing down a wave of fear, Danny inserted a bullet into the seventh space and spun the cylinder. His hand trembled slightly as he raised the barrel to his head. His heart started to pound again; he could only hear the sound of his own heartbeat as he tightened his grip on the handle and pulled the trigger.

Another click sounded. For a moment, Danny could only sit there, the barrel still pressed against his temple, unable to comprehend that he had been that damn lucky. Skulker's order to give the gun to the next player broke him out of his reverie, however, and he passed the revolver to Johnny as Ember stretched a slender leg high into the air and slowly peeled off the lacy band.

Johnny stared at the one space left in the chamber before shrugging and filling the space with a bullet.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," he commented, bringing the barrel to his temple. He nodded at Danny. "Good luck, kid." Then he pulled the trigger. The familiar loud bang shot out in the air, and Johnny slumped to the ground, dissolving into ectoplasm soon afterwards.

Skulker picked up the revolver and stared at it. He knew he was going to lose. Heaving a conquered sigh, he smirked respectfully to Danny.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch, ghost child," he praised before inserting a bullet into the only remaining space left, spinning the cylinder needlessly yet purposefully, and pressing it to his temple. "Congratulations." And with that, he pulled the trigger. The cracking sound of the gunshot rang in Danny's ears, and he stared with empty triumph as Skulker crumpled to the pavement, the smirk still reigning over his face as he disintegrated. Danny stared motionlessly at the dark stain that was once Skulker before a smile broke out onto his face. He had won.

He picked the revolver off the ground and opened the chamber. Reaching down with meaningful movements, he grabbed the last bullet and put it into the one empty space. He span the cylinder, just for the hell of it, and raised the barrel of the lethal revolver to his temple. Ember watched him, her face expressionless, although excitement shone in her eyes at the realization that she would soon be able to give herself to the legendary halfa. Danny wrapped his fingers around the handle carefully, his heart slamming against his chest harder than it ever had before.

_"I really did love you, Vlad,_" was his final thought before he pulled the trigger for the last time.

_BANG!_

Almost in slow motion, Danny felt his human half literally melt through his ghost half and fall face-first onto the pavement. Dark red blood gushed from his human half's forehead, staining the cement. Danny nearly expected him to disintegrate, but he only lay there, perfectly still.

Stepping around his human half, Danny walked victoriously to Ember and pushed her roughly against the wall before pressing his lips to hers in a powerful kiss. She deepened it and their tongues fought for dominance before Danny pulled away, biting her lip gently before leaning down to ravish her breasts. They tasted as delicious as they looked, and he let his tongue roll over every inch of the protruding flesh, savoring their creamy smoothness. He bit down on a peaked nipple and grinned when Ember released a loud moan. Crouching down, he trailed his fingers down her thighs and pulled her lace panties off with his teeth. Sucking her thigh and fondling her ass for a moment, he then rose again and attacked her mouth once more. He grabbed her under her thighs and lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to the circle of bloodstains and laid her down in the middle.

Shedding himself of his hazmat suit (and finally freeing his painful erection), he spread her legs apart and knelt down to lick at her vagina. She groaned in erotic pleasure and bucked her hips slightly against his tongue. A mischievous smirk suddenly spreading across her features, she pulled Danny's head up and grabbed his penis. He felt all the blood rush to that area as she moved her hand up and down with agonizing slowness, squeezing occasionally. Danny didn't know if such things as ectoplasmic nosebleeds existed, but he was sure he would find out soon when Ember wrapped her luscious lips around his throbbing cock and began sucking. He couldn't help throwing his head back and groaning loudly as Ember's tongue worked wonders, and before he could stop himself, he came into Ember's mouth. Indifferent to his release, she simply swallowed the white fluid and lay back down, smirking at Danny.

"Your turn, baby pop," she commanded seductively. Danny, still dazed from his strong release, positioned himself on top of her and proceeded to ravish her lips again. His erection reawakening, he spread her legs further apart and entered her without warning. She let loose a long, drawling moan, Danny echoing her as he thrust in and out of her, his pace quickening and becoming wilder as he neared his release.

"FUCK, DANNY!" Ember screamed in pure ecstasy as she reached her climax. She shuddered and waited patiently until Danny came. When he did, the release was so powerful he was sure his eardrums would explode. He collapsed in a drained heap next to her, and they shared another lustful kiss before staring up tiredly at the walls that towered over them. Before succumbing to sleep, Danny heard the weak, dying voice of Vlad in his pulsing ears.

_"I love you, Daniel...We can be free...together."_

"I know we can."

Danny jolted awake at the deep, powerful voice. Trembling, he raised his head and found Vlad staring lovingly down at him. Shaking his head, he slapped himself lightly to check if he was dreaming.

"I am no dream, Daniel," Vlad assured him. "I am here. Forever."

Pushing himself shakily off the ground, Danny stretched a hesitant hand towards Vlad's cheek. He touched flesh, and Vlad smiled comfortingly into his palm.

"I'm here, Daniel."

Danny uttered a choked gasp, tears cascading down his cheeks before he threw himself into Vlad's embrace. Vlad held him close, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead with heartbreaking tenderness as they slid down the wall.

They were free.


End file.
